wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lively
Lively belongs to Moonlight (talk) , please do not use her without my permission. Appearance Lively is a female RainWing. She has gold eye ridges and a thick,silver line wraps around in a spiral on both her horns. Lively has really bright orange eyes that kind of look like a sunset when it's dark out, but her eyes also glow faintly in pitch black darkness. Lively has some noticeable muscle but she is mostly just thin. Her spines are silver. Her scales look like the sunset, starting with a bit of dark blue on the tip of her snout then going down her body with mixtures of purple, red, orange, yellow, and pink. Personality Lively is very energetic and seems to be overflowing with it everyday. She wakes up with a smile and it never fades from her face. She's very optimistic and sees the brighter side of things. Lively likes to make other dragons happy, especially her friends. Some say she looks a little different than others but that never gets her down. She can also seem annoying, which so many people point out to her but she never minds. She also loves to entertain and knows how to make a crowd dance with joy. She loves meeting new people and will greet them with open arms most of the time. She tries to be kind to dragons that may hurt her, but once you push her far enough she will no longer be Miss Nice Lively anymore. She can actually be quite scary if you push her past the breaking point. Lively also has a breaking point for sadness, it is very easy to break her if you think about it. All you have to do is take her best friends away and you're done, she's now broken. Enjoy your new found Lively. Lively likes to be around people that make her feel happy. She hangs out with people because of how they make her feel and not what they give her. She also is able to forgive easily, even the ones that hurt her the most. But most of the time it's a real challenge for her to forgive them. Most of the time she feels that maybe people pick on her because they think she's weak. But she likes to say this one quote all the time when people do, "Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance, or my kindness for weakness." but most of the time, they don't listen to her or just laugh in her face. When people do that she just gets irritated and she usually will lash out at you if you don't leave her alone, she also gets irritated easily. Lively has a bit of a temper on her and some dragons may be afraid of her because of it. She also doesn't like people that TRY to annoy her, if you are being annoying on purpose just to get her angry you WILL get a reaction to it and you WILL regret it after she's done with you. Lively has a very good memory and the things that she remember most are the bad memories, so she remembers certain things that people did to her in the past and she seems to never forget what they did. But she also remembers all the mistakes she made and every little bad thing she's done haunts her now, along with all the bad things dragons have said or done to her. Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters